Readable Drabbles
by Briannawarner
Summary: Hey! i wrote this durring class, and i hope you like it! Girl runs away from past life only to be attacked only do be taken in by Mr.Sparrow himself. LIfe changing things occur.


Hey, this is my first time writing for a nice while, it is un-beta read and un-edited. If you would like to beta for me let me know

This is a drabble I wrote in class after listening to the POTC soundtrack ; I'm a nerd I know. Oh well! I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC..Johnny Depp..or any other possible things that I could not possibly have the money for and therefore could not possibly own. They should thank me for advertising the story really

I may suggest you listen to the soundtrack while reading (whaaaat? I do it! lol)

Dedicated: to the person who gave me the courage to start writing for myself again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sailing through the Caribbean waters at this hour in the morn was not the ideal task and quite difficult, though it had proved to be possible for those who had come before. The dawn would rise in a few short hours but it might fair as a rather dreary one due to excessive fog.

My boat was a small one, but it was all I had been able to manage on such a short note. Gripping the bucket firmer in between my tired hands, I scooped another bucket of salt water from the boat. The spray stung my eyes but I had to go on. It was the point of no return.

I was headed to Tortuga, away from my parents and the life I lead. No longer would I conform, no long submit myself to the abuse I had suffered all this time. Well, had led. I have to start thinking of this as my home now. Navigating through the rocks, they seemed to be mocking for my stupidity. I hauled out one more bucket of water, and then jumped over the side of the sinking water transport. Probably the worst idea I've ever had. Lucky I did it though. At the crashing sound of splintering pieces, even cracking over the waves I jerked my head in the direction of the sound. It had smashed against the rocks almost immediately after I had jumped, simultaneously splintering into tiny pieces. Shaken I swam towards the lights beaming out over the water. They came from windows of some unknown building. As I swam forward I realized the lights I was seeing were the lights of Tortuga. I had finally reached my destination.

As I stumbled ashore the sight that greeted me was a shock but not wholly unwelcome. I suppose the scene should have not been so surprising considering I was now in the company of scoundrels, pirates, and beggars. But for a young girl that grew up in Port Royal it wasn't completely normal to me.

Staggering through the front door through the front door of the nearest inn I slapped the few coins I had down on the counter. I looked up into the leering face of an obviously perverse man, his teeth rotting and blackened. His smile and eyes voicing the demented yet unspoken thoughts running through his deformed and scarred head. "Room miss? I can give you the one next ter mine if ya like." He spoke, exposing his teeth even further. "N-no that quite alright, I'd like an ocean view if you have it." I managed to stutter out. "If that's what you'd be liking miss," he said turning away, "almost a sin to let a pretty young thing like you go to waste though" he muttered laughing to himself.

Marching up the stairs after him, I dragged along my small bag I had managed to keep with me on my journey. "This'd be your room, Miss" he announced opening my door. "Thank you" I threw over my shoulder closing the door. Setting my trunk down, I flopped onto the bed in the most un-lady like fashion and stared up at the rotting ceiling. There were cracks in the walls and floor with fading rose flower wall paper on the bottom half of the wall. Half the molding had crumbled and fallen off the wall creating small heaps of dust on the floor. Glancing at the cracked mirror, the reflection showed a girl, just turned eighteen, soaked and ratty brown hair with gray eyes. Her dress was dirty and torn.

The silence was unnatural for such a lively town. The air was think and dense, hanging in an ill manner. Suddenly a shot rang out, it pierced through the downstairs wall of the inn. Some one was making an attack on Tortuga? Immediately the island erupted into frenzy. Who ever would try to overtake Tortuga was surely mad. Jumping out of my bed I hurried into my robe, bursting out the door and running through numerous passageways and staircases I threw the backdoor of the inn open and strode down the ally. I had no idea where I was going, but I know I had to get out. How I did not know that either, but at the moment it didn't matter. I felt a fierce pain on the back of my skull and that was all I knew for days.

I opening my eyes I felt myself thrown across the floor. Trying to brace myself my arm gave in and I slammed into a way. I was on a ship, but that was all I knew. My guess was we were at sea during an angry storm. Yes, that must be it, for there was water sloshing about the floor. I crawled my way back, to where nothing would fall on me. At that I passed out.

Just hours later I felt warm. I was in a bed, the scenery looked a smart bit friendlier and the bed was nice. There had been no bed in the other room. Shifting a little I brushed against something. It was a body, a girls body? I shifted my eyes over to her face, my mouth fell open into a silent scream of horror. Her eyes were glassy and her skin cold, pale and had a clammy appearance. She was dead, no way to argue against it, I shifted again causing her head to lull to the side, she was staring straight at me yet her eyes were blank. I franticly scrambled out of the bed and clambered across the floor.

"Going somewhere?" a voice asked. "Um. No, n-not really." I choked out. Turning around I stood face to face with a man. About half a foot taller then I was, he sported a red head wrapping with various things sticking out from it. His eyes were deep brown like my own and outlined with coal. The skin on his face was quite tanned from sun exposure and a weary look in his eyes. "well, at least one of you made it" He supplied.


End file.
